Operation: DOME
by mah29732
Summary: An unexpected archeologist is about to dig up something more than he bargained for...and the Kids Next Door don't like it one bit thing about it.
1. The Unexpected Archeologist

Operation: D.O.M.E.

Digging up

Old

Monument makes

Everybody chase you down

Chapter 1: The Unexpected Archeologist

As Jackie was working on an area he was digging up, a fellow archeologist came running toward him.

"Sir, I think I have found something that might interest you" said the archeologist.

"Show me" said Jackie as he followed his fellow archeologist.

As Jackie followed the archeologist to a large digging area with other archeologists, Jackie was amazed at what they have uncovered.

"Just what is this exactly?" asked Jackie.

"We don't really know frankly" said the head archeologist as he came toward Jackie, "we just uncovered it recently."

"We think it may be some sort of an ancient housing place of some sort" said another archeologist.

"That hasn't been proven yet" interrupted the head archeologist.

"Then let me go inside and see it for myself" said Jackie.

Jackie carefully leaped out the large tree and slowly climbed its branches. He could see a door, so he backed up and kicked the door down. Surprised to see it to be such an easy task for him, he walks right inside the room. Jackie then turns on a flashlight and starts searching.

"Hmm, whoever lived here didn't have that much technology" said Jackie to himself.

"Wow, this place is cool!" said a voice behind Jackie.

"Jade, what are you doing here?!" cried Jackie as he turned his back, "How did you get pass the other archeologists?"

"Hello, Rabbit, Roster, and Snake Talismans?" replied Jade, "I also brought over the Ox and Pig Talismans just in case if something goes wrong."

"Jade, what could possibly go wrong?" asked Jackie.

Then all of a sudden, both Jackie and Jade heard screams outside the abandon tree dome. As they slowly poked their heads out of the door Jackie kicked down earlier, they could see what it appeared to be kids the age of Jade in some type of armor tying up the unconscious archeologists except for the head archeologist.

"You have got to be kidding me" said Jackie shaking his head while seeing this develop in front of his face.

"Don't worry Jackie I am on it" said Jade as she activated the Snake Talisman.

"Jade wait" said Jackie, but it was too late and Jade had already gone down to investigate just who these kids were doing.

As Jade slowly crept by, she could see the team of archeologists Jackie worked with were tied up and unconscious. She carefully passed by the tied up archeologists and saw a strange ship that looked like a school bus, but with rockets attached to it. She crept up closer to the strange vehicle and took a look inside the window only to see a strange bald kid interrogating the head archeologist.

"Look I am telling you, I have nothing to do with this so-called Father you are speak about" said the head archeologist.

"A likely story" said Number 1 as he circled the chair where the head archeologist was sitting, "why would a group of archeologists be so interested in the Kids Next Door's ancient tree dome. So are you working for Father or not?!"

"I already told you, I'm just a mere archeologist, I don't know who this Father is" replied the head archeologist in a panic voice.

"Fine, have it your way" said Number 1, "Number 4, do you think you can handle guarding this so-called archeologist?"

"No problem" said Number 4 as he loaded his weapon and walked into the ship.

As Number 1 left the ship, Jade activated her Snake Talisman and started to sneak around to the entrance of the strange vehicle. She deactivated the Talisman and knocked on the door.

"Yea, what do you want?" asked Number 4 as he was opening the door.

But as Number 4 was opening the door, Jade leaped and knocked Number 4 out with the Ox Talisman. She then went to work and freed the head archeologist.

"We have to get out of here" said the head archeologist, "these kids are crazy, and all I ever wanted to do was to dig up the archeological find of the century."

"Well, you can get out of here, but I'm going back for Jackie" said Jade.

Meanwhile, back at the abandon tree dome, Jackie was hiding from Number 1, 5 and 2 who were heading into the abandon tree dome.

"No signs of any of Father's agents" said Number 2 to Number 1.

"Keep searching" replied Number 1 as he started to contact Number 4, "Number 4 is the head of this operation of Father's secured. Number 4? Number 4, why are you not answering me?!"

"Number 4 isn't here" said Number 3, "he looks like he's taking a nap."

"Number 3, what are you doing?!" cried Number 1, "Why are you not back guarding the other agents of Father we just apprehended?"

"Don't worry" replied Number 3, "I placed some of my Rainbow Monkey dolls to guard them."

"Number 2 and 5, I want you to secure this area" said Number 1 as he was leaving the tree dome, "it seems that you can't just get good help these days."

"So Number 5, do you think your sister Cree or Chad could behind this?" asked Number 2.

"Well, I have to agree with you on that" replied Number 5, "this doesn't look like any of their IMOs. Looks like Father might have hired somebody more challenging this time to pull it off."

"Shine your lights that way!" cried Number 2 as he saw Jackie emerging from his hiding place.

"Aw, look you kids have your costumes already on, Halloween is over" said Jackie.

"Don't play games with us" said Number 5, "now tell us why you are here!"

"I'm a simple archeologist" replied Jackie, "all I am here is to just dig up this ancient whatever this is."

"A likely story" said Number 2, "I don't buy it."

"But really, I am really an archeologist!" cried Jackie.

"Ha!" laughed Number 2, "That's what an agent of Father would say!"

"I don't know what the heck you just said!" cried Jackie, "I don't even know who this Father you are talking about!"

"Number 2" said Number 1 on his inner com, "we have a major situation down here. Father has sent his Ice Cream goons after us. Number 3 and I are having trouble keeping them at bay while Number 4 remains unconscious."

"Number 5" said Number 2 as he heads out of the tree dome, "you stay here and keep an eye on Father's agent. I got some Ice Cream men to fight."

"Look, I don't want to hurt you" said Jackie to Number 5, "I am actually really good with children."

"Not buying it" replied Number 5.

"It you don't let my uncle Jackie go, I'll make you" said a voice behind Number 5.

As Number 5 turned around, she could see that no one was there. Then some strange lasers came out of nowhere and zapped Number 5's gun right out of her hands. Then the room around her started to spin and Number 5 got dizzy and fell down.

"Come on Jackie, let's get out of here" said Jade as she became visible.

"Jade I really should call Captain Black, I think he will be able to get us out of here" replied Jackie.

"Not as long as you got crazy kids in weird armor running around trying to chase you down" said Jade.

Suddenly before they could move a helicopter came on the other side of the open doorway. On the helicopter was a strange man in black with what looked like a pipe in his mouth.

"Come on" said the strange man on the helicopter, "do you want to get out of here alive?"

"Do we have any other choice?" asked Jackie.

Suddenly Number 1, 2, 3 and 4 storm into the ancient tree dome armed with their weapons at Jackie and Jade.

"Alright you agents of Father, it's time to take you in!" shouted Number 1.

"Well, what are you two waiting for?!" shouted the strange man on the helicopter, "Get on the helicopter if you don't want those kids to get you!"

"Well, that makes a lot of sense today" said Jade.

Jade activated the Roster and Rabbit Talisman with the help of Jackie. Together they leaped across the platform to where the helicopter with the strange man was. Jackie however lost his wallet while leaping onto the helicopter as it took off. As Number 1 came closer to Jackie's wallet, he picked it up and activated his inner com.

"What's your status Number 1?" asked Number 86 on the inner com.

"Two of Father's agents escaped" replied Number 1, "but all is not lost. I can give you the location of where this agent of Father's might live, and that's Uncle's Shop."

"Good work" replied Number 86, "I'll personally take care of this myself with some other operatives. Number 86 out."

Meanwhile on the helicopter, Jackie and Jade were both curious into why would some stranger rescue them for no reason.

"I would like to thank you for rescuing us back there" said Jackie to the strange man sitting across from him.

"It's no big deal" said the strange man, "but I think I have something up your ally that might interest you."

"Jackie, I don't trust this guy as much as I didn't trust those crazy kids back there" said Jade as she whispered to Jackie.

"Jade, please" said Jackie, "this man was kind enough to rescue us from certain doom. The least we can do is help him out."

"As I have saying before, I have something right up your ally" said the strange man, "you see, I know from the looks of it that you are an expert in your field. I would like you to track me down some of these items I have for you."

"These look very similar to what the team of archeologists I was just with a few hours ago" replied Jackie as he looked over the papers he was given.

"I know you are well skilled in doing this" said the strange man, "those are the clues you will have to find. I'll drop you off at whatever place you wish to."

"Can you drop us off at San Francisco?" asked Jackie.

"No problem" replied the strange man, "pilot, take us to San Francisco and step on it."

As the helicopter landed in San Francisco's airport, as Jackie and Jade were leaving for the terminal, the strange man got out of the helicopter for a moment to wave good luck to Jackie.

"Good luck Mr. Chan" said Father as he was waving to Jackie while behind Jackie's back, "you shall be the down fall of the Kids Next Door."


	2. Incident at Uncle's Shop

Chapter 2: Incident at Uncle's Shop

As Jackie and Jade were heading back to Uncle's Shop, Uncle was sitting at his desk doing the usual research, while Tohru was putting away the research books Uncle had asked for. All of a sudden, some type of grenades crashed through the window.

"Tohru, what's going on?!" cried Uncle as he got up from his chair.

"I don't know" said Tohru, "all I remember was a glass window breaking and this strange smelly smog coming out of nowhere."

Suddenly before Tohru and Uncle could realize what was going on, some strange figures wearing strange armor came into the room.

"So this is where the agent of Father's lives" said Number 86 as she removed her helmet as the smog cleared, "and you two must be part of Father's operation."

"Uncle does not know who this Father is" said Uncle.

"Typical tactic I am beginning to see" said Number 91 as he came by Number 86's side.

"You two agents of Father are in for it" said Number 86, "we know one of your cohorts was digging up our ancient tree dome. There are certain ancient and dangerous items us Kids Next Door operatives wouldn't want to get into the wrong hands."

"Kids these days" said Tohru as he shook his head.

"Look, Uncle does not know this Father or this organization you are apart of" said Uncle, "all Uncle wants to do is continue his research and have you kids pay for Uncle's window you just shattered."

As Uncle continued to argue with Number 86, Jackie and Jade were just around the corner. As they approached Uncle's Shop, they were surprised to see some of the same strange kids they saw earlier, this time guarding the entrance to the shop and armed with some type of strange weapons.

"These kids are up to no good" said Jackie, "Jade you stay here while I get Uncle and Tohru out of here. I don't want to hurt those kids; I just want Uncle and Tohru to leave safely."

"Hmm, if Jackie can't hurt these bad kids, then that leaves me to do the job" said Jade as she activated the Snake Talisman after Jackie left.

Jackie knew the entrance to Uncle's Shop was well guarded so he decided to take the back entrance. He carefully slipped into an alleyway that was close by Uncle's Shop. He walked toward the end of the alley and climbed the latter and over the fence. Jackie finally made it to the back door of Uncle's Shop.

"I'm glad they didn't see me" said Jackie to himself.

"Come on Jackie, let's bust in and rescue Uncle and Tohru" said a voice behind Jackie.

"No that would be too--Jade, what are you doing here?" asked Jackie as he turned around to see Jade, "How did you get pass me?"

"Hello, I'm the one with the Talismans remember?" replied Jade.

"We need a plan" said Jackie, "we can't just go busting in and grabbing Uncle and Tohru like that."

"What do you mean we can't?" complained Jade, "Those kids have weird weapons and who knows what they would do with Uncle and Tohru."

"I think I have a plan that will involve you" said Jackie, "use the Snake Talisman and get closer to what those kids really want with Uncle and Tohru. Create a diversion for them so that I can get Uncle and Tohru out of here safely."

"I'm way ahead of you Jackie" said Jade as she activated the Snake Talisman.

As Jade closely crept closer to the scene, Number 86 was getting fed up with Uncle and Tohru's attitudes.

"I'm getting tired of this" said Number 86.

"So am I" added Number 91, "Father must have really trained these two agents pretty well."

"Uncle has told you two a thousand times!" shouted Uncle in a furious voice, "Uncle nor his apprentice Tohru has nothing to do with this Father, nor does Uncle or Tohru know who this Father really is!"

"A likely story" said Number 86, "that's what true agents of Father would say."

As Uncle and Number 86 continued arguing, Jade crept closer and passed two of the guards. Jade then accidentally knocked over one of Uncle's expensive vases sending it crashing to the ground. This alerted the two KND agents to Number 86 on their inner comm.

"We think there's an intruder here in this area" said Number 93.

"You and Number 94 check it out" replied Number 86, "I'm still having enough trouble interrogating these two agents of Father."

As Number 93 and 94 went around the corner, Jade using the Ox Talisman leaped out and knocked both of the two KND agents down.

"Numbers 93 and 94 what's going on there?" asked Number 86, "Numbers 92 and 95 check out what's going on with Numbers 93 and 94."

As Numbers 92 and 95 went to look for their comrades, they found Numbers 93 and 94 unconscious.

"There's an intruder around here" said Number 92 to Number 95, "keep a sharp eye out for any sudden movement."

Suddenly Jade decided to play a prank on them. She activated the Snake Talisman and placed on some white cloth and walked toward the two KND agents. As the two KND agents thought it was a ghost, they took off the white clothing and saw nothing.

"Ghost!" cried Number 92 as he cried and screamed like a baby.

"Take Numbers 93 and 94 and retreat!" ordered Number 95.

"Numbers 92 and 95, what are you doing?" asked Number 86.

"There's some sort of an intruder" replied Number 92.

"Yea, it's a ghost!" added Number 95.

"A ghost?" said Number 86, "There is no such thing as ghosts."

"Oh really" said a voice right in front of Number 86, "are you sure you want to doubt that?"

"S-show y-your self" said Number 86 as she armed herself with her weapon, "Number 91, where are you going?"

"I'm getting the heck out of here with the other KND agents" replied Number 91.

"I told you there is no such thing as ghosts" said Number 86.

"Then maybe I should reappear to show you" said Jade as she deactivated the Snake Talisman right in front of Number 86.

"Forget these agents of Father" said Number 86, "I'm out of here!"

Number 86 ran out of Uncle's Shop along with the other KND agents that were with her. Jackie finally came into the scene only to see Jade, Uncle and Tohru cleaning up the mess left behind.

"So I take it that everything went well?" asked Jackie.

"Where were you!" cried Uncle as he slapped Jackie's head, "Jade did all the hard work. You did nothing!"

"Uncle, I didn't want to hurt those kids back there" replied Jackie.

Suddenly Jackie's cell phone rang.

"Hello, who's this?" asked Jackie.

"Greetings" said Father, "I was wondering did you look over those photos I have given you back at the airport?"

"I'm sorry that I didn't get a chance" replied Jackie, "and how do you know my cell phone number?"

"Let's just say I know a lot of things" said Father, "anyway why don't you take this time to look over those photos. When you are finished, come to my mansion and I shall give you the coordinates of your next archeological dig."

"I don't know if we should trust this guy" said Jade, "I mean what if this guy has strange ties to those kids that just busted in here?"

"That is a chance I have to take" replied Jackie as he turned off his cell phone.

Jackie went back to the study area to look over the photos the strange man had given him. But Jackie was getting into something far bigger than he had thought.


	3. Four Strange Ice Cream Men

Chapter 3: Four Strange Ice Cream Men

As Jackie got off the escort helicopter and entered Father's Mansion, he could tell that whoever was in charge knew a lot about the world. When Jackie opened the main door he was surprised to see such a collection of artifacts.

"Hmm, I wonder what connections this fellow has if he's able to get these types of artifacts" said Jackie while observing one.

"Ah, greetings" said Father as he entered the main hallway, "Mr. Chan, if you would follow me to the meeting room, I believe we can discuss that special job I am willing to offer you."

"Your place is so big" said Jackie as he was following Father, "how are you able to afford these things?"

"Oh, I have my connections" said Father, "come this way Mr. Chan."

While Jackie was following Father to the meeting room, Jade secretly followed Jackie as usual, except this time she wanted to explore the mansion while using the Snake Talisman. She almost got lost after she turned too many corners. Yet on one corner, she heard four familiar voices that belonged to the Dark Hand.

"I don't know if we like our new job" said Ratso to Valmont.

"As long as we don't run into Jackie Chan, I personally don't care what happens" said Valmont.

"And besides" said Chow, "we get to have free ice cream."

"I'm starting to side with Ratso here" said Finn, "I mean I have talked to some of the veterans who have this job. They haven't told us much about what will be ahead for us."

"This looks bad" said Jade to herself, "I have to find a way out of here first. Hmm, maybe the Rabbit and Roster Talismans will help me."

Jade finally got out of the mansion, before she was going to leave; she saw Jackie and Father shaking hands.

"I'm glad you have accepted my plans" said Father, "when you retrieve these ancient artifacts for me in the ancient Aztec ruins, call me. I may send over a few bodyguards to protect you from any intrusions that might happen if you catch my drift."

"Thank you" said Jackie, "I can use all the help I can get."

As Jackie was getting back onto the escort helicopter, Jade used her Talismans and snuck onto the helicopter. As the helicopter left, Father called his new henchmen he recently hired to come out for an inspection.

"Uh, Big F I don't think this was in the contract we signed for" said Finn.

"Look Finn, you are part of my plans to stop the Kids Next Door" said Father.

"So what do you want us to do?" asked Valmont.

"I would like for you to watch over my friend Jackie Chan" said Father, "he's the archeologist I have hired to track down ancient two-by-four technology. There were plans by the early Kids Next Door that would have created a super weapon that would have rendered the adults and have the kids being able to take over the world."

"So you want us to protect Chan?" asked Finn.

"Absolutely" replied Father, "I don't want our friend to even notice that he's working for some sinister plot that will destroy the Kids Next Door."

"Don't we need some suits to make us look like bodyguards?" asked Chow.

"You've read my mind" said Father as he snapped his fingers.

Two Ice Cream troopers brought over a rack of suits for Ratso, Finn, Chow and Valmont.

"What if those Kids Next Door agents come and try to stop us?" asked Valmont as he was still putting on his suit.

"Don't worry" said Father, "my Ice Cream trucks have weapons that will be able to handle them. And oh they also can be disguised so Mr. Chan or those Kids Next Door agents wouldn't recognize it."

"What if Chan discovers our real plans, what do we do then?" asked Chow.

"Do what you did in your old jobs" replied Father.

"That I think we can do" said Valmont loading up an Ice Cream gun, "at least it will be much easier with these new weapons."

"Good" said Father, "then you four can report back to me when either type of scenario has come out as the outcome of your helpfulness with Mr. Chan."

As the four strange Ice Cream men got onto another helicopter, Father went back to where the Delightful Children were waiting in the main hallway.

"So is everything set?" asked the Delightful Children.

"Yes my children" replied Father, "Mr. Chan will help us find those ancient weapons so that we can combine them to create a super weapon that will be able to destroy the Kids Next Door moon base."

"Those Kids Next Dumb won't know what we would hit them with" laughed the Delightful Children.


	4. The Aztec Ruins

Chapter 4: The Aztec Ruins

As Jackie was traveling through the ruins while reading a map given by Father, Finn, Chow, Ratso and Valmont were not far from behind keeping an eye on him.

"Everything is going according to plan" said Valmont on his cell phone to Father.

"Excellent" replied Father on the other line, "make sure those Kids Next Door are busy while Mr. Chan retrieves the artifact. Just make sure Chan thinks you're on his side if you should ever come face to face."

"We'll do it by thinking we are reformed" said Valmont as he turned off his cell phone, "Ratso, Finn, Chow move out and follow Chan. I'll follow close behind."

"Right away Big V" said Finn.

As Jackie was approaching the steps of an Aztec temple, the map directed Jackie up the stairs and right inside the temple. When Jackie finally got inside the temple, he could see that the inside of the temple was large. On the map there was said to be a secret passage, so Jackie started to search the walls of the temple.

"That secret passage has to be around here" said Jackie while feeling the walls.

"Can I help?" asked a voice behind him.

"Sure you can-Jade what are you doing here!" shouted Jackie as he quickly turned around.

"Hello, I'm the one with the Talismans remember?" replied Jade.

"Fine, you can stay" replied Jackie, "but stay close to me."

"Mind of we help too?" asked another strange familiar voice behind him.

"The Dark Hand!" gasped both Jade and Jackie.

"Now come now" said Valmont, "the same employer Jackie is working for has totally reformed us of our criminal past."

"How can I be sure you four are not lying" said Jackie as Chow, Ratso and Finn came into the temple.

"We would have started kicking your butt right about now if we were not on the same side" replied Finn.

"Hmm, you seem to have a point" said Jackie, "just make sure you watch Jade for me while I do my work."

As Jackie went back in searching for the secret passage, Valmont ordered Chow, Ratso and Finn to help Jackie look for the secret passage as well.

"I don't believe you" whispered Jade to Valmont, "I still don't trust you. Every time Jackie and I run into you and your goons something is up."

"Jackie won't believe you this time" whispered Valmont, "and you can't prove one single thing since you have no evidence. So until you actually do have some evidence which you don't, consider this a temporary truce for now."

Jackie finally found the secret passage of the temple. Jackie and everybody else went down the secret passage way. Yet they were unaware that a Kids Next Door aircraft was landing right outside the temple. When the doors of that aircraft opened, Number 1 emerged from it along with Number 5.

"What's the situation Number 5?" asked Number 1.

"We have located one of the parts of an ancient super weapon in that temple" replied Number 5.

"Good" said Number 1, "as the history of kids serves me right, Father would rather convert that ancient part into one of his own super weapon to be used against us. Numbers 2, 3 and 4 move out!"

As all five Kids Next Door members put on their gear and weapons, they raced up toward the temple. They were shocked to find that the secret passage was found by someone else.

"Darn it" said Number 2, "looks like they beat us here."

"We still have time to retrieve that part" said Number 1, "they haven't one the battle yet. Let's move out!"

As the five KND operatives went down the secret passage way, Jackie was already in the secret room along with Jade, Ratso, Chow, Finn and Valmont.

"So there is a Father?" asked Jackie to Valmont, "And here I thought it was just some imagination those kids were just using."

"Yes Chan" replied Valmont, "he has totally reformed our criminal past."

"So start searching for that part" ordered Chow.

As Jackie was searching the room, Jade accidentally stepped on a movable brick. The movable brick opened another room where a strange ancient part of some sort of gun was located.

"That's exactly what we have come for" said Valmont, "Ratso, Finn, Chow start lifting that ancient part up. Father would like to have it for his top project he's preparing."

"Jackie, I really think we shouldn't trust Valmont and his so-called reformed goons" whispered Jade to Jackie.

"Hmm, this is quite suspicious" whispered Jackie back to Jade, "I'm going to have a chat with Valmont on this."

As Jackie was about to talk to Valmont, the Kids Next Door came right into the room with their weapons drawn at everyone.

"Place your hands all up in the air!" demanded Number 1, "By the order of the Kids Next Door, I here by placing all of you under arrest! You will all be taken to the KND moon base for further interrogation on your orders from Father."

"Now you kids have such an imagination" said Jackie, "I am a simple archeologist trying to help my new boss recover a few artifacts. He has also been kind enough to reform former criminals like the ones carrying the artifact."

"That's exactly what an agent of Father would say" said Number 1, "Kids Next Door, prepare to set your weapons to stun!"

"Anytime now Valmont" begged Jackie as he was walking back to the wall with his hands up.

"Alright Chow, Finn, Ratso" said Valmont, "let's give those KND agents a taste of rocky road."

As Numbers 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 had their weapons aimed; Chow, Finn, and Ratso took out their own ice cream-gun weapons. As both sides began to fire at each other, Jackie and Valmont started to carry the artifact up the stairs. When Jackie and Valmont finally carried the artifact, they were shocked to find Number 86 along with her other elite agents with her. When Jade got up into the main temple room, she used the Snake Talisman to sneak through Number 86 and her elite agents.

"How many times do we have to run into you" said Number 86, "now come quietly or else!"

"Finn, pick up" said Valmont on his cell phone.

"We're kind of busy" replied Finn while he was firing his weapon.

"Looks like we got things back on our side" said Chow after the firing stopped.

When the fight in the secret room was over, Numbers 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 were all covered in ice cream and were unable to move.

"Too much ice cream" said Number 4 as he tried to struggle out of the mess.

"Uh, ditto" said Number 5.

"Looks like we better help Big V out" said Finn as he geared up his ice cream gun.

Meanwhile, Number 86 and her troops were moving in on Jackie and Valmont.

"Your mission for Father ends now" said Number 86, "troops, set your guns to stun!"

"Now, now kids" said Jackie, "you misjudge my new boss' intentions. He's a reformer."

"Reformer!" laughed Number 86, "That's what an agent of Father's would say! The only thing he's not for is for us kids."

"Now come on--" said Jackie as he was about to finish his sentence, Number 86 stunned him with her two-by-four weapon and Jackie fell to the ground unconscious. As Valmont started to sweat on his forehead, Finn, Ratso and Chow came into the room.

"It's about time" said Valmont with such a relief, "now get that artifact and let's get out of here!"

"What about Chan?" asked Chow.

"Leave him here for these kids to take 'care' of him" replied Valmont.

Valmont threw a smoke grenade. As everybody in the room were coughing because of the smoke, Valmont, Finn, Ratso and Chow were able to carry the artifact out of the temple and leave the Aztec ruins.

"Ma'am" said Number 91 as he was clearing his breath, "we have lost the artifact."

"What else is wrong here?" asked Number 86.

"Some of our troops have recovered Sector V" replied Number 91, "they seem to have lost the battle in retrieving the artifact."

"But I don't think all is lost here Number 91" added Number 86 as she showed the rest of the agents the unconscious Jackie Chan, "looks like we have a top agent of Father's in our hands. Numbers 93 and 94, take this prisoner to the moon base and we'll interrogate him from there."

"Yes ma'am!" saluted Numbers 93 and 94.

As Numbers 93 and 94 were over seeing Jackie being lifted onto a prison transport, Jade was although relieved that she was about to escape the battle scene, but knew she had to rescue Jackie.

"Looks like it's up to me to rescue Jackie" said Jade to herself.

Jade once again used the Snake Talisman and this time used the Rabbit Talisman to speed to the prison transport. She passed through Numbers 93 and 94 who just thought it was just a large gust of wind coming by and went on with their orders. As Jackie was placed in his temporary prison cell on the transport, the transport started its way up. Jade knew that she had to remain on the transport until she reached this so-called moon base she was hearing about. Meanwhile back at Father's mansion, Valmont was awaiting Father for further orders as he was waiting in Father's main office.

"So Mr. Chan still thinks he's on our side even once he has been captured?" asked Father.

"Well, I sort of told him we were working for you, but Ratso, Chow, Finn and I as I told him are reformed of our criminal past because of you" replied Valmont.

"So, you duped Mr. Chan that I'm a reformer?" asked Father.

"Yes, is that a bad thing?" asked Valmont.

"No" replied Father as he got up from his chair, "this is starting to get very interesting. Mr. Chan is captured by a bunch of brats who he thinks are trying to ruin my reputation or as you have put it, kids with a wild imagination. Does anyone else know of our lies?"

"Well, there is the small part about his niece who threaten to expose me" replied Valmont.

"Actually both Mr. Chan and his niece could be some use to us after all" said Father, "even with the capture of Mr. Chan. And I have heard stories from Finn, Chow and Ratso that Mr. Chan's niece have always almost ruined things. If it's true, Mr. Chan's niece could unknowingly help us by lowing the KND moon base's defense forces. While Mr. Chan's niece is busy trying to rescue her dear uncle, I want you and your friends to track down other artifacts my researchers have found."

"What if those Kids Next Door agents ruin it for us?" asked Valmont.

"My children have hired a new body guard" replied Father, "he seems to know you. Oh Delightful Children, would you please come with your new bodyguard?"

As the Delightful Children came into the room, they brought one of Valmont's old friends-Hak Foo into the room.

"I think our bodyguard would like to play with the Kids Next Door" said the Delightful Children.

"I would be honored to defeat this Kids Next Door organization" said Hak Foo as he bowed to Father.

"Now go and don't fail me!" shouted Father.


	5. Escape from the Moon Base

Chapter 5: Escape from the Moon Base

As Jackie woke up he noticed that he was in some sort of prison. Numbers 93 and 94 open the door and showed Number 362 in.

"So this is the agent of Father Sector V has sought out?" asked Number 362.

"Yes ma'am" replied Number 93, "this is the agent we caught."

"Please, I'm no agent" said Jackie, "I'm a simple archeologist."

"Quit pulling that same old excuse" said Number 362, "Numbers 93 and 94, take him to the main detention center on the Moon Base."

As Numbers 93 and 94 took Jackie to the detention center on the Moon Base, Jade sneaked out while still using the Snake Talisman in her grasp. She snuck past the KND agents guarding the detention area and stopped to see 362 leave the area.

"Number 95" said Number 362 as she was about to leave, "I'm entrusting you to guard the prisoner. When we're ready we'll take him to a more secure location in our Artic Base detention center."

"Yes ma'am" said Number 95.

As Number 362 finally left the scene, Jade snuck inside the detention center. There she saw Number 95 guarding the cell that holds her uncle. She decided it was time to create some sort of diversion, so she took out the Roster Talisman from the bag and aimed it at some junk. She concentrated on the junk to levitate it. Number 95 saw this junk float in thin air and didn't know if the anti-gravity codes were pushed in. Jade tossed the junk and knocked out Number 95 unconscious. She decided to use Number 95's KND armor as a disguise. After putting on Number 95's KND armor, she got the keys and opened Jackie's cell.

"For once I'm glad you are here" said Jackie.

"We should get off this Moon Base" said Jade.

"Moon Base?" asked Jackie, "What do you mean by Moon Base? This is obviously some kids with some fascinating and dangerous imaginations."

"You don't believe me?" replied Jade, "Take a look out of your cell window and see that we're on the Moon Base."

"Jade, all I am going to see is" said Jackie as he was looking down he was shocked, "this has to be a bad dream! No, bad day!"

"I can put these on you" said Jade as she gave Jackie the handcuffs.

"Why?" asked Jackie as he turned to Jade.

"To make them think that I'm taking you to this Artic Base these kids are talking about" replied Jade.

"Oh, I see" said Jackie as Jade placed on the handcuffs.

As Jade was taking Jackie out of the detention center, Numbers 93 and 94 stopped her.

"Number 95, where are you taking the prisoner?" asked Number 93.

"I'm taking him to the Artic Base, this Moon Base isn't secure enough to do the interrogation" replied Jade.

"Seems okay from here" said Number 94, "go on ahead."

"Shouldn't we call in Number 362 to ask if she wanted the interrogation to take place in the Artic Base?" asked Number 93.

"Uh, I'll be taking the prisoner" replied Jade.

As Jade was taking Jackie toward the hangar, Number 1 and 2 saw them going into a bus-like ship.

"Hey Number 1, isn't that the prisoner Number 362 was going to interrogate?" asked Number 2.

"They're going to escape!" cried Number 1 as he slammed the emergency alert button.

"Jade, they have alerted that we're escaping!" cried Jackie, "Do you know how to fly this thing?"

"No" replied Jade, "but I'm probably sure I can use the Talismans to do it."

"Let me use the Roster and Rabbit Talismans" said Jackie as he got out of the handcuffs, "you take the driver's seat."

"Got it" said Jade as she gave Jackie the two Talismans.

As Jade got onto the driver's seat, Jackie placed the two Talismans onto the strange bus-like ship. The ship immediately took off. As Jade was trying to steer the ship out of the Moon Base, the emergency alerts all around the Moon Base were flashing.

"What's going on?" asked Number 86 as she came to Numbers 1 and 2.

"The prisoner is escaping!" pointed Number 2 to the empty hangar bay.

"All Kids Next Door operatives move out! We have a fugitive on the loose!" shouted Number 86 on her communicator.

As the bus-like ship was trying to get out of the Moon Base, the hatch doors were closing in, trying to prevent Jade and Jackie from escaping.

"Jade, they're trying to trap us in!" shouted Jackie as he pointed to the closing hatch doors.

"I can see that!" replied Jade, "Just let me steer this ship into that closing hole!"

Jade managed to narrowly escape the closing hatch doors. As Number 362 stormed into the hangar she was red hot mad.

"What just happen here!" shouted Number 362 to Numbers 1, 2 and 86.

"Well don't look at us" said Number 1, "it was Number 86's job to tell her squad to watch over the prisoner."

"I found Number 95 with no armor" said Number 362 to Number 86, "and he seemed to be one of the best in your squad."

"But it was Numbers 93 and 94's job to make sure there were no intruders on their prisoner ship" said Number 86 as sweat ran down her forehead.

"I'll worry about what to do with you and your squad later" said Number 362, "in the mean time, Number 1; I want you and the rest of Sector V to track down that fugitive. He can provide vital information on Father's latest plans to dig up our old ancient weapons to create a super weapon."

"That we can do" said Number 1.

"As for you and your squad Number 86" said Number 362, "I would like for you and your squad to spy on Father. I'm giving you and your squad one more chance, so don't do something stupid like screwing it up!"

"Y-y-yes ma'am" said Number 86.

As Numbers 1 and 2 got back to the tree house, they call for an emergency meeting.

"What's the emergency?" asked Number 5 as she was coming in.

"Number 362 has just given us specific orders to hunt down an agent of Father's" replied Number 1.

"Well, what does this fugitive look like?" asked Number 4.

"This is the prison bust photo Number 362 gave us before we came back here" said Number 2 as he placed it in the computer.

As the computer started up, a picture of Jackie Chan showed up on the monitor.

"That's the agent of Father we fought in the Aztec ruins" said Number 4.

"Yes, he was with those strange Ice Cream men" said Number 3.

"This is Number 86" said Number 86 as she disrupted the signal on the computer, "I'm sorry my squad didn't fully secure the fugitive. But we have traced where he might have crashed along with the imposter who disguised himself as Number 95."

"Thank you Number 86" said Number 1, "we'll get to the coordinates immediately. Kids Next Door move out!"

As the rest of Sector V got into their ship, the ship started its engines and took off.


	6. Father's Grand Plan

Chapter 6: Father's Grand Plan

As the ship that was carrying Number 86's squad landed with its active cloaking device on, Father was revealing his plans to his loyalists, and to the new members of his inner circle. His new members in his inner circle included Fynn, Ratso, Chow, Valmont and Hak Foo.

"I am pleased with the progress" said Father as his chair turned around to the rest of the table.

"We haven't heard a peep out of the Chans for awhile" said Fynn, "should we worry?"

"Yea" replied Ratso, "Chan has always had a bad habit of ruining our plans at the last moment."

"This time my friends" said Father, "it's quite different. Those Kids Next Door continue to pursue this Jackie Chan more than my true agenda for the KND Moon Base. My agents have wasted enough time infiltrating it, so instead I have come up with a way that would destroy the KND moon base."

"What's this grand plan you have for us?" asked Mr. Boss sitting on the other end of the table.

"The ancient Kids intelligence agencies back in the days when kids ruled everything" said Father, "would have come up with a plan that would have destroyed the adult world. It was suppose to be a large fortress with a new type of deadly ray gun type of a cannon weapon that could have destroyed everything in its path. I am prepared to instead use it for adult purposes by destroying the Kids Next Door Moon Base. When we have the satellite system setup, it shall also be able to destroy the KND Artic Base as well."

As all the villains in the room were cheering with Father's plans, Number 86 and her squad were carefully listening from the outside of Father's mansion.

"Okay, we came for what we needed" said Number 86, "let's pack up and leave."

But before Number 86 or her squad could escape for their ship, a squad of Ice Cream men ambushed them. Number 86 and her squad tried to do their best, but they were no match for the Ice Cream men. They were eventually apprehended and taken to the meeting room.

"Look who we found trying to spy on us" said the head Ice Cream man as he delivered Number 86 right in front of Father.

"So, you have decided to spy on us?" asked Father.

"We know what you're up to" replied Number 86, "with that archeologist you hired to find those ancient pieces for that super-weapon."

"Oh, you might have gotten the plan about getting the super-weapon thing down" said Father, "but the archeologist you and your pathetic organization went after him instead of spying on me. Now it's too late for you to stop me from destroying the KND Moon Base and any other KND base from existence. Take them away!"

"As you command" said the head Ice Cream man.

As the Ice Cream men took away Number 86 and her squad to their cells, Sector V was having a hard time finding the ship Jade and Jackie stole in the desert. As Sector V's ship landed in the desert, Number 1 ordered the rest of his team to setup camp.

"Are you sure this is the place Number 86 said that ship crashed?" asked Number 2 as he was setting up camp.

"Yes, I am sure of it" replied Number 1, "we must hurry. That agent of Father's might have vital information we can use. Who knows what happen if that information should slip away."

As Sector V were setting up camp, several miles away, Jade and Jackie were recovering from the crash.

"Where are we?" asked Jackie as he started to get up and look around.

"It seems we might be in a desert" replied Jade, "do you think Captain Black can reach this far?"

"I don't think my cell phone will work, it's too out of range" replied Jackie.

"Perhaps one of these gadgets in this bus-like ship might help" said Jade.

"Jade, the ship was nearly destroyed when it crashed in the desert, how are you going to get everything back up and running again? You don't even know how to fix this" said Jackie.

"Hello, I got the Horse Talisman" said Jade as she got it out of the bag.

"But how do we even know how to us it?" asked Jackie, "Even though it's fixed with the Horse Talisman?"

"I'm probably sure I can find a way to use it" replied Jade as she aimed the Talisman right at the damaged communication device on the bus-like ship.

The Horse Talisman worked its magic and repaired the damaged communicator on the ship. Jade immediately got the communicator on line.

"This is Jade Chan, we need to talk to Captain Black" said Jade.

"Give me that" said Jackie as he grabbed the communicator, "this is Jackie Chan with his niece Jade, we are indeed of assistance. We are stranded."

"Why don't we use the Talismans to just leave?" asked Jade, "Besides, those Kids Next Door or whatever they are called might track us."

Meanwhile, while Sector V was just about to finish up setting their camp, Number 5 saw something on the sensors on their ship.

"Number 1" said Number 5 as she called him in.

"What?" asked Number 1, "This better be important."

"There seems to be some sort of a distress signal" replied Number 5.

"It could be the fugitive that just escaped from the KND Moon Base calling for help for Father" said Number 1, "I think we should check out the signal anyway. Kids Next Door, clean up this camp and let's move out."

"But we just finished putting the camp together" complained Number 2.

"I want no complaints" said Number 1, "just clean up the camp and let's head out. That's an order."

As Sector V cleaned up their camp, they quickly left for the coordinates of the distress signal. At that same time, Jackie and Jade were arguing to see if using the Talismans would be a quicker way out.

"It was your idea that we should repair the communicator that was damaged during the crash" said Jackie.

"How should I know there would be someway to detect it?" asked Jade, "All I want to do is fix this mistake by using the Talismans so that we can get back to civilization and fast."

"Fine" said Jackie as he rolled his eyes, "let's find something quick that we can use as transportation when we use the Roster and Rabbit Talismans."

As Jackie finally found a broken board from the ship to use as a transportation device with the two Talismans, Sector V landed its ship a few spaces away from the crashed ship.

"Alright Kids Next Door" said Number 1 as he prepared his weapon, "this looks like the spot where we received the distress signal."

As Number 1 was about to give the orders to have Sector V move out, Jackie and Jade were seen riding a broken wooden board from the crashed ship actually flying in the air.

"Number 2, do you see what I am seeing?" asked Number 4.

"Yea" replied Number 2 as he was looking through his binoculars, "that's the fugitive and the imposter who freed him. I don't know how they are controlling that piece of board to fly."

"Who cares" said Number 1, "everyone get back into the ship. We have to follow them."

"But we just got here" complained Number 3.

"No excuses, just move out!" said Number 1.

As Sector V got back into their ship, Jade and Jackie were trying to steer the piece of board while still using the Talismans to escape.

"Jade, why didn't you use the Snake Talisman so that they can't see us?" asked Jackie.

"I can only use these two Talismans" said Jade, "if I try to get the Snake Talisman, I might lose the whole bag of Talismans."

"You brought the entire collection of Talismans?" asked Jackie.

"Uh, Jackie, this isn't the time now to argue" replied Jade.

"Why?" asked Jackie.

"Because those KND are right on our tail" replied Jade.

Meanwhile on the ship Sector V was on, Number 2 was having difficulty trying to make the ship go faster into chasing down Jackie and Jade.

"Number 2, can you get this ship up to speed?" asked Number 1.

"I'm giving it all its got" replied Number 2 as he was pushing a variety of buttons on the control pad.

"Put it into Turbo drive then!" ordered Number 1.

"Will do!" said Number 2.

As the ship was getting closer to Jackie and Jade, Jackie tried to steer the piece of board away from the ship. Yet it was no use, no matter where Jackie had steer the piece of board, the ship followed them.

"Number 4, start up the tracker beam" said Number 1, "I don't know how they are controlling that piece of flying board or how they got it to fly, but we're going to pull them in anyway!"

"Got it" said Number 4 as he started up the tracker beam.

As Jackie and Jade thought they were just about to escape, a strange green beam came out of the ship. The beam was strong enough to pull Jade and Jackie to the ship Sector V was in.

"It's pulling us in!" cried Jackie.

"Yea, no kidding!" added Jade.

Jackie and Jade did all they could, but it was no use. They were eventually pulled into a firing range for the ship.

"Numbers 3 and 5" said Number 1, "activate the weapon system. Set them to stun, now!"

"Will do!" said Number 5.

"Okay" said Number 3 as she and Number 5 pressed the buttons to activate the weapon system.

As the guns of the ship started to appear, Jade and Jackie were desperate in trying to escape.

"Jade, they have activated their weapon system!" shouted Jackie.

"No duh!" replied Jade.

Suddenly red rays came out of the guns that appeared. The rays hit both Jackie and Jade. They fell unconscious and the Talismans that were on the board were let loss. The piece of board fell to the ground, but the Talismans which controlled the piece of board along with Jackie and Jade were floating inside the red rays. They were then eventually pulled inside the ship by the green beam.

"Okay," said Number 1, "we have the fugitive and the imposter in our grasp. Let's land the ship in a safe place and see what these two know about Father's plans."

As Jackie and Jade woke up from their ordeal, they found themselves in a steal cage, and the bag of Talismans on a stool outside the cage.

"Jackie, where are we?" asked Jade.

"I have absolutely no idea" replied Jackie, "but it seems like we have been captured."

Suddenly the door opened with Number 1 in the center, followed by Number 4 and 5 armed with their weapons drawn.

"Well, well, well" said Number 1, "the mighty agents of Father have finally fallen."

"Agents of Father?" asked Jackie, "But he's a reformist."

"Don't get us started with that again" replied Number 4.

"We have captured some strange items from them" said Number 5 as she showed Number 1 to the bag on the stool.

As Number 1 picked up and open the bag, he saw the Talismans, but could not make out what these things do.

"So were you going to send these to Father?" asked Number 1 as he threw all the Talismans on the floor, "Tell us how you made that ordinary piece of board fly?"

"And tell you the secret of the power of the Talismans?" replied Jade, "No way!"

"Fine" replied Number 1, "if you agents of Father are going to be like that, then I'm afraid you will just have to stay here until we reach the Artic Base. Since you imposter helped that fugitive you are standing next to escape, you'll be sitting in a separate cell. Number 4; put those strange items back into the bag it was in. I'll move it to a secure location for Kids Next Door scientists to analyze."

As Number 1 was about to leave, he got an urgent call on his communicator.

"Yes, this is Number 1 leader of Sector V, who is it?" asked Number 1.

"This is Number 86, I know what Father's plans are" said the voice on the communicator, "this is urgent and we need back up to stop him."

"Will do Number 86" said Number 1.

"So do we send these two to the Artic Base?" asked Number 5.

"I'm afraid urgent business has come about" replied Number 1, "Number 86 needs our help. She has gone to Father's mansion to find out his plans and needs back up. We'll just have to make sure the prisoners don't escape while we're there. Kids Next Door, head out!"

Meanwhile at Father's mansion, Father was finishing with the communicator that Number 86 had. Valmont came in to tell him the news that his men had finally found the last artifact for the super weapon.

"Were you in the middle of something?" asked Valmont as he came into the room.

"Not really" replied Father as he was putting away the communicator, "we're going to have a few guests to give them a demonstration of the super weapon."

"Just who are the guests you speak of?" asked Valmont.

"Why the Kids Next Door who think they will be helping their own, only to be captured like Number 86 and her squad" said Father.

"You mean to say you can manipulate their voice?" asked Valmont.

"Yes" replied Father, "but let's get the finishing touches with that super weapon. I want everything prepared before Sector V arrives before the imminent destruction of the KND Moon Base."


	7. Father's Agents?

Chapter 7: Father's Agents?

As Sector V's ship landed near Father's mansion, Number 1 gave the orders to load the weapons and combat gear.

"What about the prisoners?" asked Number 2.

"Don't worry" replied Number 1, "they're locked in their cage. They won't be going anywhere."

As Sector V got out of their ship, they started to cover and spread out the area. As they got closer to the mansion, they started to head inside.

"Where's Number 86 and her squad?" asked Number 4.

"They might have been around the mansion listening to Father's plans" replied Number 1, "but we have to be on our guard."

As Sector V traveled through the main hallway, they entered a dark room.

"I can't see a thing here" said Number 5.

"Then let me light up the place for you" said a voice.

Suddenly the room lid up as Father stood standing in front of them.

"I'm glad you have decided to come and see my demonstration" said Father.

"This time we're prepared to deal with scum like you" said Number 2, "we have your agents captured back in our ship."

"Those are my agents?" laughed Father, "They were hardly agents for me at all!"

"Are you bluffing?" asked Number 1, "These two caused a lot of trouble for the Kids Next Door. They must have been some of your elite agent."

"How can they be my elite agents when my elite agents were right here in my mansion?" asked Father, "The archeologist and his pesky niece were merely diversions for my loyalists to get the material needed to build the ancient super weapon."

"Looks like we just came in time to smash your plans into pieces" said Number 4.

"That's what you think" said Father as he gave the signal.

Suddenly Ice Cream men closed the door that Sector V entered. And Hak Foo entered along with the Delightful Children followed by Valmont, Chow, Ratso and Fynn.

"Now you Kids Next Door of Sector V are going to stay with Number 86 and her squad" said Father, "I am planning to give a demonstration on what this super weapon can really do. Now take them away until the preparations for the demonstration until the finishing touches are done. They can join their friends in prison."

Meanwhile back at the ship, Jackie and Jade were trying to reach the Pig Talisman that was the closest to the cage.

"If I can only reach it" said Jade as she reached her hand from the cage, "we can use the heat beam eyes to melt these steel bars."

"Good idea" added Jackie, "I think I am able to get that. Let me do it."

Jackie managed to grab the Pig Talisman. After that, he used the Talisman's magic to melt the steel bars, setting both Jade and Jackie free. They grabbed the bag of Talismans that was on the stool nearby and started their way out of the ship.

"Jackie, don't you think we should call in Captain Black and the rest of Section 13 for reinforcements?" asked Jade.

"Good idea" replied Jackie, "hopefully my cell phone is in the right range."

As Captain Black's cell phone rang, Captain Black picked it up.

"Hello?" asked Captain Black on his cell phone.

"We are need of some assistance" replied Jackie.

"Where are you?" asked Captain Black.

"Give me that" said Jade as she grabbed her uncle's cell phone.

"Hello, Jackie?" asked Captain Black.

"Sorry for the interruption" replied Jade, "but we have been captured by an organization known as the Kids Next Door who are after this Father character and whatever he's planning to do."

Suddenly there was silence on the other end of the line.

"Hello, Captain Black, are you alright?" asked Jade.

"I'm fine" replied Captain Black as sweat started to run down his forehead.

"So will you send us back up?" asked Jade, "We're at Father's mansion. We can give you the coordinates."

"Don't move a muscle" replied Captain Black, "I'm coming there alone."

"Alone? Are you insane?" asked Jade, "The Dark Hand are in on the deal with Father."

"All the more reason why it's personal with me" replied Captain Black, "Captain Black out."

"So did Captain Black said he will send in some reinforcements?" asked Jackie as Jade gave back the cell phone.

"I don't know" replied Jade, "when I told him about this organization known as the Kids Next Door and about Father, he sort of was silent about it."

"Hmm, that's pretty strange, even for him" said Jackie, "Captain Black has been gone for a long time even when I first met him as a kid. But I think we should come up with a strategy if we would like to turn this Father in along with the Dark Hand to the property authorities."

"But you thought he was a reformer?" asked Jade.

"I was naïve" said Jackie, "I thought he would provide me with a better job. But now that's in the pass. Perhaps it's time I should have a chat with Father."

"Well, at least we should use the Snake Talisman to sneak pass any security" said Jade.

"Good idea" added Jackie as he took the Snake Talisman from the bag, "you stay here."

Jackie used the Snake Talisman and went into Father's mansion. He passed the Ice Cream men who were guarding the entrance. After that, he went down the hallway, but then hide behind a corner as he heard some familiar voices passing by.

"So what's this super weapon Father has been building?" asked Ratso.

"Yea, without Chan bugging us, we were able to grab the pieces for this super weapon" replied Fynn, "and even I don't know what it looks like."

"It's suppose to be some sort of large ray gun or cannon or something similar like that" added Chow.

"Well, whatever it is" said Valmont, "at least this time we didn't run into Chan since he was being hunted down by the Kids Next Door organization. You think with such a large underground organization like that, they would have figured out that Jackie Chan wasn't one of Father's agents."

Jackie then carefully passed the four Dark Hand members and slipped pass more Ice Cream men who were patrolling the area. He then made his way into Father's main chambers. He then noticed that Father was in the chair discussing the finishing touches of the super weapon with the Delightful Children.

"Everything is going according to plan" said Father, "I have prepared a special seat for you my children."

"Yes Father" said the Delightful Children, "it would be an honor to have the first shot of destroying the Kids Next Door Moon Base."

"Now go my children" said Father, "tonight shall be the night that KND Moon Base will be destroyed. I have already hackers ready to hack the Kids Next Door satellite system so that we can use that super weapon to also destroy their Artic Base as well. Now go my children, I don't want to hear a peep out of you until everything is ready."

As the Delightful Children left, Father looked around the room to make sure there was nobody there. He then turned on the computer screen that had Mr. Boss on-line.

"So, Mr. Boss, how is everything going?" asked Father, "Are you almost finished yet?"

"My men are putting the finishing touches with the super weapon" replied Mr. Boss, "it will be ready in about five hours."

"Excellent" said Father, "just perfect timing for nightfall. I want to make the adult victory light up with fire works!"

"That would be nice" said Mr. Boss, "transmission out."

Suddenly Jackie decided it was time to take action. While still invisible, he leaped and kicked Father to the ground.

"What the heck just happen!" cried Father as he looked around.

"You tricked me!" said a voice.

"Who are you?" asked Father as he lid up his flames, "Show yourself!"

"Very well then" said Jackie as he revealed himself.

"But, how?" asked Father, "How are you able to make yourself invisible?"

"Why should I tell you?" asked Jackie, "You never fully told me why you wanted those ancient artifacts."

"I was basically using you as bait" added Father, "to make those Kids Next Door think you were one of my loyal agents. But a loyal agent doesn't betray his boss by attacking him. I now have captured two major KND squads thanks to you as a diversion."

"I'll make sure you will never get away with this" said Jackie as he got into his fighting stance.

"Suit yourself" said Father, "but you won't be able to touch me when I am red hot!"

Father lid up his flames again and charged at Jackie. Jackie then dodged the attack and leaped and kicked Father to the floor. Father then got up and fired some flares at Jackie. Jackie leaped back and dodged them. He then raced toward Father and punched Father to the wall. Father then recovered from the attack and charged up a fireball and fired it at Jackie. Jackie raced around the room and dodged the fireball.

"Face it Mr. Chan" said Father, "you are no good of an archeologist. It seems like I have to fire you!"

Suddenly a strange beam came toward Father and blew up the desk that was next to him.

"What the!" cried Father, "Don't tell me you have back up!"

"Actually he does" said Jade as she appeared in front of the door.

"Jade, how did you get pass the guards and the Dark Hand?" asked Jackie.

"Hello?" replied Jade, "I used the Roster and Rabbit Talismans."

As they were about to make their advance on Father, suddenly the door was busted down and the Ice Cream men used stun guns to knock both Jackie and Jade out. As they both fell unconscious, Valmont along with Chow, Ratso and Fynn entered.

"So it seems like we have some intruders here" said Valmont.

"Good thing we heard your screams" said Ratso.

"Don't worry" said Father as he dusted himself off, "take these intruders and place them with the Kids Next Door operatives who were captured. I want to give them a front row seats of our demonstration of the super weapon."

"Hey, look what else we found" said Chow as he picked up the bag of Talismans.

"Yea, these things did a lot of good for us" said Fynn as he took the bag from Chow.

"That's not important right now" said Father, "we are close to victory. But if you want to keep something as a reward, whatever you call in that bag can be that reward."


	8. Captain Black to the Rescue

Chapter 8: Captain Black to the Rescue

As the hour and seconds approached, the finishing touches on the super weapon were completed. The ceiling of the room which the super weapon stood started to open wide, and Father entered the room with the Delightful Children behind him. Another door opened on the left. Members of the Dark Hand emerged from that door along with Jackie Chan, Jade Chan, Sector V, Number 86 and her squad in chains along with several Ice Cream men to make sure nothing goes wrong.

"Is this the super weapon you were talking about?" asked Valmont to Father.

"Yes" replied Father, "this ray gun-cannon would have been the weapon that could have destroyed the early adults and my fellow country people. Yet for some strange reason the Kid leadership at that time never followed with this plan."

"So instead we're going to us it against them? Right?" asked Chow.

"Precisely" replied Father, "there will be fire works for our victory!"

"You will never get away with this Father!" cried Number 1 as he struggled to get out of the hands of the Ice Cream men who were holding him.

"Oh, but I already have" replied Father, "I will finally complete the destruction of the Kids Next Door forever!"

"Everything is already set" said Mr. Boss as he entered the scene.

"Excellent" said Father, "just in time for the Kids Next Door's utter destruction."

As Father and the Delightful Children were getting ready into their positions, Jackie and Jade were trying to come up with a plan.

"I think we still have a chance to stop them" whispered Jade to Jackie.

"I think we might be a little tied up to do anything" replied Jackie.

"If we can get the bag of Talismans out of Fynn's hands, I believe we can cause some trouble" said Jade.

"Whatever you two are whispering about, count me in" said Number 86.

"Look, I'm sorry I caused a lot of trouble in the Moon Base" said Jade, "but I had to do what I had to do."

"That's in the past" said Number 86, "we need to come up with a plan to get that bag away from that henchman. Sector V, do any of you have any plans?"

"I would like to help, but I'm tied to the system" said Number 2 as he made a witty remake.

"I hate to agree with Number 2's lame witty remake, but he's right" said Number 5, "we can't do anything to stop Father from firing that super weapon against the Kids Next Door Moon Base."

"Why don't you prisoners keep quiet!" shouted an Ice Cream man, "Father is very busy and he doesn't want any interruptions!"

As Father and the Delightful Children were finally in their positions, Father gathered all the villains near the super weapon, along with their new members into the villain's club, the Dark Hand. The prisoners watched helplessly as Father gave the Delightful Children to the chair near the buttons of the super weapon.

"You my children may begin the count down" said Father.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two--" said the Delightful Children.

"And what comes after two?" asked Father.

"On--" replied the Delightful Children but the Delightful Children were unable to finish the word.

At that time, everybody heard a motorcycle come toward the mansion. The lights of the motorcycle became even closer to the window of the room, and the motorcycle flew in the window, by breaking it down. The one driving the motorcycle was Captain Black who took off his helmet.

"Do you know how much that window costs!" cried Father as he lid up with his furious attitude.

"You're under arrest for sympathizing with the criminal organization of the Dark Hand" said Captain Black as he was preparing to grab out some items out of his pocket.

"You apparently don't know what you are up against" said Father, "I am surrounded by my loyalists! And they will do whatever I say, even to attack someone like you."

"That's what you think" said Captain Black as he finally pulled out some strange marble-like weapons.

"Hey look" said Mr. Boss as he pointed at Captain Black, "he wants to play marbles with us. That's a stupid kid's game anyway."

Captain Black then threw those marble-like items at the Dark Hand and the rest of the villains, causing explosions to happen. In the chaos, Captain Black grabbed the bag of Talismans from Fynn as he was trying to escape the chaos. He then took the keys from an Ice Cream man and threw it to Jackie. Jackie then set himself free and began to set the others free as well. As the smoke cleared, and the chaos started to calm down, Fynn found that the bag of Talismans were missing from his pocket.

"Where did the bag of Talismans go?" asked Fynn.

"And where's my key?" asked the Ice Cream man as he looked in the place where he had once placed the key.

"Are you looking for this" replied Captain Black as he showed Fynn the bag of Talismans.

"Give that bag to me!" shouted Fynn.

"Hey, don't forget about me" said Jackie as he tapped his hand on Fynn's shoulder.

As Fynn turned around, Jackie delivered a good punch at Fynn, knocking him out.

"Bodyguard!" shouted the Delightful Children.

"Yes" said Hak Foo as he came to their aid.

"Make sure you keep those two busy" said the Delightful Children, "we are determine to destroy the Kids Next Door without their interference."

As Hak Foo jumped down to fight Jackie and Captain Black, Captain Black had come up with a plan to destroy the super weapon, so he called Jade over.

"Hey Jade" said Captain Black, "how would you like to help us destroy that super weapon?"

"Does this mean I can use the Talismans?" asked Jade.

"Certainly" replied Captain Black, "on one condition, you share some of those with your new friends to help with the destruction of that super weapon."

As Jade was coming over to the Sector V and Number 86 and her squad with the bag of Talismans in her hand, they were still suspicious of her.

"Look, I think we kind of got off on the wrong start" said Jade.

"Yea, tell me about it" said Number 4 as he was feeling the area which Jade had knocked him out before, "I think it was you who knocked me out back at the ancient tree dome cite."

"So what's in the bag?" asked Number 2, "Your secret bag of tricks?"

"Not tricks, Talismans" replied Jade.

"Hmm, so how do these things work?" asked Number 1 as he looked into the bag.

"I'll show you" said Jade as she took out the Monkey Talisman.

"What does that one do?" asked Number 3 as she pointed to the Monkey Talisman.

"This can turn anyone and anything into any animal" replied Jade, "watch as I use it on one of the villains. What animal do you want me to turn that villain into?"

"How about turning Mr. Boss into a weasel?" asked Number 2, "He really seems like one to me."

Jade carefully aimed the Talisman at Mr. Boss. She fired the Talisman at Mr. Boss and turned him into a weasel. The Ice Cream men surrounding him were shocked and started to draw their weapons and go closer to the Kids Next Door operatives and Jade.

"What the heck does the one with the pig on it do?" asked Number 86.

"Why don't you try it out" replied Jade as she handed it to Number 86.

As the Pig Talisman was in Number 86's hand, she concentrated on the Ice Cream men's weapons. Suddenly heat rays came right out of her eyes and melted the weapons of the Ice Cream men. When the Ice Cream men saw this, they ran like cowards out of the room.

"Just tell us what the other Talismans do" said Number 5, "and we'll take the most useful ones to our advantage."

"The Dragon Talisman fires a fireball out of the Talisman, the Sheep Talisman is useless, the Roster Talisman is levitation, Rabbit Talisman is speed, Ox Talisman is strength, Tiger and Rat Talismans are useless and another important Talisman is the Snake which can make you invisible, the Dog Talisman makes you invulnerable, the Horse Talisman heals yourself and anything else" said Jade, "those are the main important ones anyway."

"Let's destroy that super weapon" said Number 1, "Kids Next Door move out!"

As the Delightful Children were back in their place, they were about to fire the red button on the super weapon's control console, when suddenly there was an explosion.

"What's going on down there?" asked the Delightful Children.

"I'll send in more Ice Cream men to deal with them" replied Father.

"Uh, we don't have anymore" said Chow.

"Well, why not!" cried Father.

"They all ran away" said Ratso.

"Then go down there and stop them yourselves!" commanded Father.

The Dark Hand went down the ladder only to see the members of the Kids Next Door having the Talismans in their hands.

"Well, well, well" said Number 86, "so these are Father's true agents."

"That was very clever of you four to make it look like Mr. Chan was the real mastermind behind finding the pieces of the super weapon" said Number 1.

"So, what do we do?" asked Chow to Valmont.

"Yea, big V?" asked Fynn.

"I think it's time for a hasty retreat" replied Valmont as he was trying to leave the room.

The four members of the Dark Hand started to run out of the room like cowards, as Number 86 and Number 1 used the Pig and Dragon Talismans to fire back at them. Number 4 flew up to the platform where the Delightful Children and Father were. Number 2 eventually made it up the ladder with holding the Monkey Talisman in his hand.

"What's this?" asked Father, "Do you two want to watch as your precious Moon Base is destroyed into nothing but rubble?"

"And please stop interrupting us" added the Delightful Children as they were about to press the red button again.

"Since you are such sheep" said Number 2, "how about being one?"

Number 2 used the Monkey Talisman to turn the Delightful Children into sheep.

"How did you manage to turn them into sheep?" asked Father in an astonished voice.

"With this" replied Number 2 as he showed Father the Monkey Talisman.

"You two shall never get pass me" said Father, "that Moon Base is going to be destroyed tonight!"

"That's what you think" said Number 4 as he pointed the Roster Talisman to the control console.

Suddenly the control console started to lift up in the air, giving Number 86 and 1 the chance to use the Pig and Dragon Talismans to use it against the control console. The control console is then destroyed, and after that, Number 86 and 1 start to fire at the super weapon, destroying it into nothing but rubble. Meanwhile, Jackie and Captain Black were still fighting Hak Foo.

"You two are going to pay for what you did here" said Hak Foo, "I can easily take you down."

"That's what you think" said Jackie as he gave Hak Foo a good punch.

Hak Foo was hit pretty hard by the punch, and then decided to try to escape and leave the mansion. As he was about to head to the exit, Number 5 was standing in his way.

"Move aside!" demanded Hak Foo.

"Bring it on that" said Number 5 as she prepared the Ox Talisman.

Number 5 then leaped and kicked Hak Foo across the hallway, and he hit hard right on the ground. Hak Foo recovered from the attack.

"Hak Foo runs like scared little bunny!" cried Hak Foo as he raced passed Number 5.

As Father noticed his loyalists running away from the battle scene, he decided to run away took by making a smoking exit. He then threw some fire causing some smoke to arise. When the smoke lifted, Father was gone, but the Delightful Children remained as sheep.

"Hey Jade, how do I change the Delightful Children back?" asked Number 2.

"Just say the magic words, 'change them back'" replied Jade as she shouted it from below.

"Change them back" said Number 2 as he changed the Delightful Children back to the way they were.

"I think we should do the same with Mr. Boss" said Captain Black looking at the weasel.

"Fine" sigh Number 2 as he threw Captain Black the Talisman.

"Change him back" said Captain Black.

The weasel then changed back into Mr. Boss. Both Mr. Boss and the Delightful Children were confused and couldn't remember what was going on. As the battle was finally over, and the Kids Next Door were coming out from the mansion to head back to their ship, Jackie wanted to know more about Captain Black's mysterious pass.

"Captain Black" said Jackie, "I was wondering, what were those items you were carrying in your pocket that you used earlier?"

"It's a trade secret" replied Captain Black, "I'm afraid you will have to wait until the time is right for me to reveal this to you."

As Captain Black got back on his motorcycle, he left the scene, as did Sector V and Number 86 and her squad. The two KND ships head back to the Moon Base, while Jackie and Jade watched Captain Black in his motorcycle head off into the sun set.

"Do you think Captain Black knew that organization?" asked Jade.

"I don't know" replied Jackie, "but I think we will soon find out about what he did in his pass."


End file.
